The widespread use of notebook and handheld computer systems in business environments has created a need for informal network access and information sharing. Mobile users require constant access to the company network for E-mail, internet and intranet services. Small workgroups of mobile notebook and handheld computer users often assemble for a meeting or a joint task, access and exchange computerized information in an ad hoc manner and then disband. There is a need to facilitate this rapid workgroup “setup and tear down” in a conference room or similar small work area allowing two or more computer users to access a network at the same time, and also to share files, peripherals, and other resources without connection to a backbone network.
The availability of networking connections in conference rooms has heretofore been limited because of the high cost of custom conference room furniture with integrated LAN jacks. Thus, conference rooms are often equipped with only one LAN wall jack thereby limiting network access to only one user at a time. In addition, existing LAN hubs and switches are not designed to be seamlessly integrated into a conference room or similar environment. Thus, placing such a LAN interconnection apparatus in a conference room requires many individual network cables to connect users' computers to the apparatus. Conference rooms so equipped are often plagued with a tangle of unsightly cables and sometimes cables are removed from the room. Moreover, mobile computer users moving about company premises to attend team meetings, view presentations or work on group projects, must often carry their own network cables and search for open network jacks in a conference room or other work area.